This invention relates in general to means for proportioning the air-gasoline mixture in internal combustion engines. In particular the invention refers to a new and useful device for regulating the air-gasoline mixture in the carburetors of gasoline engines.
This invention concerns itself with a self-regulating device to be applied to carburetors in substitution of the fixed needle for regulation of minimum speed in said engines, the device providing a precise air-gasoline mixture during minimal rotation and acceleration speeds.